roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox Elemental Battlegrounds Wiki
Welcome! Elemental Battlegrounds is a PVP game on Roblox. It is one of the many games that support 1st person gameplay. It is made by at team known as Gamer Robot. The team members are Robotmega, Mygame43, Juniorfive, Plokster, and Chrisppy. It is the continuation of Elemental Wars, a game which is no longer in development. Menu When you first load the game, you will be greeted with a menu screen. Press the play option to play. You can also Change Map, Join a Friend, or collect the Daily Reward that is availble every 17 hours. 'fade was here' ;) Levelling Up To level up, you have to get enough EXP. You can get EXP by casting and killing other players. When you level up, you get * Shards (increases with each level) * 10 Diamonds * One skill point, which can be used to upgrade Speed, Defense, Power, Max Stamina, Max Mana or Max HP from your equip page. Maps There are a total of 9 maps, which are * Standard * Fire * Water * Grass * Light * Fire Mega (Level 50+) * Grass Mega (Level 100+) * Standard Mega * Drops Heaven (GamePass) Each map has its own unique Drop Zone, where diamonds and shards are spawned. * Standard - The sand area in the middle * Fire - In front of a huge volcano, with a huge water tower and a few watchtowers. * Water - In front and inside of the huge castle. * Grass - Climb the treehouse, in the room. * Light - In the huge pyramid. * Drops Heaven - Under the waterfall. You can also purchase a Drop Rain for 150R$. About the Game Elemental Battlegrounds is a game where players attempt to kill each other with spells from different elements. Each element has a unique set of 5 spells that holds offensive and/or defensive capabilities. In addition to that, players can use physical attacks to damage other players. Goals Players in this game have 3 different objectives. To kill others without getting killed, to level up, and to get new elements. Each element has a different rarity decided by the cost. Elements are bought with diamonds, and shards unlock elements' spells. When a player levels up, he or she is given a skill point. Skill points can be spent on buffs to ones attributes, which include speed, power, maximum mana (used to cast spells), maximum stamina (used to do physical moves), defense, and maximum health (how much damage a player can take before dying). Gamepasses As with all games, there are gamepasses to earn the creators robux. There are currently 4 gamepasses in the game. Gamepass.PNG|link=Premium_(Gamepass) Capture-3.PNG|link=Heaven_(map) Aura-1.PNG|link=Aura_(Gamepass) VIP.PNG|link=VIP_(Gamepass) Glitches Many games have them. Right now, there are quite a few. * Zoom-in Glitch * Defense Glitch * Flings-using time, you can fling yourself with wind * Great Fire Ball Riding-The rider is able to jump onto their fireball * Space ball glitch-The space ball could end up sucking you through a wall * Fast ult-The player can speed up the time of their ult after reseting when a move with two people as the symbol is used Community The team of this game has a Twitter page where they announce/vote for upcoming elements. There is also a Group in Roblox which you cn join, called Gamer Robot.